


Demon/Angel AU

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where demons and humans coexist, three unlikely creatures find comfort in each other.<br/>Initial Karmagisa, later Gakukarmagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance I haven't gone through and edited this ;w;

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=33c8xvs)

The serpent didn’t struggle as he was unceremoniously flung around a criss-crossed net. Dragged along the ground his sluggish body was plagued by a nasty concoction of cold and resignation. He’d run away from home after another argument with his mother about what was right for him as a ‘female’. Once again he’d told her he was male. Without his father around and living in the more remote parts of the swamp, Nagisa had to endure his mother’s possessiveness and borderline resentment towards her only son. She had been unlucky during the season that delivered Nagisa’s birth. The sole survivor that she had desperately wished to be female.

Like everything, if you push too hard, something will break and Nagisa eventually broke. 

This wasn’t the first time he had run away and no doubt it wouldn’t be his last. Except this time he’d made a foolish decision and run into the winter winds. It dulled his senses and cooled his body. The result was him being suspended upside down with a group of hunters eyeing him up like some priceless family jewel. 

“You’ll make for some fine bait.”

One voice cooed prodding as the patterned blue scales that covered some 90% of Nagisa’s body. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t fight back. Simply watching them with weary eyes as they continued to poke and provoke him.

He knew their intention was to use him to draw out more of his kind, or perhaps something larger looking for a feast. Honestly they had better chance at the latter. It wasn’t like Nagisa’s mother would come after him any time soon, nor was his species particularly close ten months of the year. 

His species was one of high value to collectors and hunters alike. Their fangs, eyes, skin, and internal organs were highly valued particularly in the field of medicine. But nothing was more valuable than a live specimen’s body. 

Nagisa’s eye’s narrowed on the evident bulge in the largest male’s pants. The other noticed the gaze and smirked. Making such to pelvic thrust the air as he gestured a handjob.

“Like what you see? Apparently sex is divine with your kind. Don’t worry,” He continued voice laced with mock consideration. “I’ll be such to ‘treat’ you properly before we sell you to auction.”

Nagisa was disturbed, but didn’t particularly care. He’d long since given up and resigned to his fate. Truth be told, he wasn’t too keen on living much more either. They could do whatever they wanted with him.

As night fell, the hunters made their way off to find dinner. Leaving Nagisa tangled in the net and slowly drifting off to sleep. He couldn’t help but ponder how long it would take for starvation to set in and if by some miracle it would happen before they returned. 

It wasn’t until he heard the snapping of a twig somewhere behind him. The eyes on his body shifted towards the source, unseeing eyes instinctively looking to ward off predators by fooling them into believing he could see them. But the sound came closer.

A red demon with forward facing horns, four purple tendrils, and large bat-like wings were propped up in a tree watching and kinda curious why the serpent’s parents weren’t searching for him. He remains there silently watching as the boy curled almost lifeless in the net as the dawn of the final day approached and in turn final day before the hunters little bargain ends.  
It didn’t take a genius to know what would become of Nagisa if he’d left him there. In a world that hated and loathed his own race, Karma couldn’t help but sympathise with the other’s aura of loneliness. So as night began to fall, and the hunters made their final promises to bind and fuck him when they returned, Karma silently dropped to the ground and snuck up to the net. 

Instinct tells him to be afraid of Nagisa. The quick strikes and coiling tails were killers in damaging wings and keeping any manner of flying demon grounded as they were either suffocated or poisoned. But even so, Karma pushed forward and tried to rouse the frozen serpent. 

Demons gotta look after demons after all.

Karma felt the other’s body flinch beneath the gauntlets of his hand, feeling his heart sink at the say his body trembled in a mix of cold and fear. Whatever he said, he clearly was terrified. Grazing a clawed finger across the bonds, the rope snapped with ease before tearing under the gravity of the coiled snake.

Nagisa spilled onto the ground like soggy spaghetti, his body was so physically weak from almost three days exposed to the bitter bite of the start of winter. His eyes struggled to focus on the figure before him, unable to distinguish between friend and foe. 

With what little energy he had left, Nagisa forced his body to present itself before the other, head lolling back as the eyes littering his body closed in defeat. If this was going to happen, he had one request.

“Just... please kill me, when you’re done with my body.”

Something inside Karma snapped. Hypocritical as it was, no one was allowed to wish for death except him.  
“I’m not going to kill you.” Karma said bluntly, realising only when the tears collected in the corner of his eyes his words needed to be more. Quickly dropping down beside the serpent and reaching out to cradle his face. “I’m not going to use you either. I’m going to get you out of here.” He continued reassuringly and Nagisa melted in his arms. Happy, but exhausted.

Karma was suddenly faced with a dilemma. As he swung his arms under the other’s body and lifted the limp form, the coils sprouting from his back was practically dead weight. They dragged against the barren ground and the redhead feared it might damage those scales.

He didn’t know much about Nagisa’s species, his own were naturally afraid of them. Their quick strikes and coiling tails could render them helpless in seconds.

Karma opted for ignoring the screaming at the back of his mind and swept the tail like a scarf around his neck. He prayed, ironically, that the smaller male would not wake in a panic and strangle him on the spot. Going further to loop the length around his waist, careful to avoid his wings to create, all things considered, a fairly comfortable harness. With Nagisa adequately supported, Karma spread his wings and took him home.

***

Nagisa awoke to unfamiliar sights, sounds, and smells. He was no longer in the bush, the bitter cold that threatened to still his blood. There was a softness around him he identified as a pile of pillows and proceeded to bury himself deeper into the darkness. Energized from the warmth that seeped through his scales, Nagisa found himself wondering if this is what the afterlife was like. Suddenly there was a noise.

Like a startled mouse, Nagisa slid as far back into the shadows as possible and froze. The steps grew closer. Heavy, but only one pair, the creature didn’t smell distinctly human, he wasn’t around the hunters anymore. Where was he then?

The footsteps stops and Nagisa held his breath, careful not to make any sort of sound he was inevitably betrayed by the sound of his empty stomach. An odd mix of relief and horror tugged his being as a chuckle was heard from outside his sanctuary.

“I have food if you’re hungry.” The vaguely familiar voice spoke in amusement.

Nagisa wiggled his way carefully towards the front of the heap to poke his head between his coils. Eyes taking a moment to adjust, it was significantly brighter than he remembered it being.  
The owner of the voice sat himself a metre or so away from the heap, a crooked smirk plastered across his half human face as he held what appeared to be a recently killed rat. He unintentionally found himself poking his tongue out cutely and making a small hissing sound he quickly tried to stifle. 

Karma simply waited as slowly but surely, Nagisa slipped between his coils to reach a five serpent hand out towards the rodent. To his annoyance the redhead shuffled backwards. Drawing his hand back towards himself, the serpent pondered the benefits of pursuing further. He didn’t want to leave the nest, but he was starving. He didn’t feel like he was in danger so, with that in mind, he slipped slowly towards the other once more.

“What’s your name?”

The redhead asked and Nagisa’s attention shifted once more. Frowning a little, he figured refusal to answer would likely result in a denial of food. At the moment, food was the only thing on his mind. He wanted to eat, and food was there, just out of reach.

“...Nagisa.”

“Why did no one come after you when you were caught?”

“You did didn’t you?”

It was the demon’s turn to frown at the unsatisfying remark.

“Why were you alone?”

“Ran away.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a disappointment.” He hissed reaching out faster to try and swipe the rat, again failing. The deep hissing noise rattled his body. He was getting angry.

“Why?” 

Angrier still. The rattling got louder as did his hissing. His fangs extending, Nagisa was about ready to strike. He was tired, and hungry. He wanted to go back to sleep.  
“Why, Nagisa?”

“Because I’m not a chick! Why else do you think!?” He snapped, striking at Karma’s hand and stealing the rat. Nagisa shifted to hide back in his nest only to realise the demon’s intention was to draw him out and he’d succeeded in doing so. Slowly the coils wound themselves back around his body.

“...You did that on purpose.”

Karma gave him a sympathetic smile.

“You’ve been sleep for almost 48 hours. I was starting to worry you’d never wake up.”

“I don’t understand why you would.” Nagisa dismissed.

“Because you looked how I feel. You had given up, you wanted to die. You don’t deserve that.” Karma stated bluntly before continuing a little quieter. “I know what hunters do to ‘things’ they like before selling, I couldn’t sit by.”

Nagisa couldn’t respond between the rat in his mouth and the growing feeling of happiness at the other’s concern. Bowing his head in apology for his previous outburst, Karma seemed to understand and relaxed a little. 

Nagisa quickly swallowed the rat and sighed, grateful there was something in his stomach again. Not that one small rat was enough. Soon enough his stomach growled again, louder than the first time and he flushed in embarrassment.

Karma chuckled before quickly getting to his feet, least the snake decide to look to him for food. 

Dusting off his robe he made for the door, turning back at the entrance to see Nagisa had at some point slithered closer to him. While he didn’t show it, it startled the demon how quietly it’d been done. He’d turned away for no more than a few seconds and heard nothing. 

Karma was about to open his mouth in invitation for the other to join him when Nagisa interrupted him.

“I’d rather not stay here alone...” He admitted, there was a nagging feeling of danger if he left Karma’s side. He’d only recently escaped the group of hunters and for some reason he couldn’t shake the anxiety they were still after him, that they could still find him. 

Subconsciously his tail had started coiling around Karma’s leg and as the pressure increased, the demon noticed and jumped liked a startled cat to get out of the way.

Nagisa apologised immediately. The tails sprouting from his back acted on his subconscious, he was just so happy Karma had saved him, he wanted to hold onto that feeling of safety. The explanation embarrassed the redhead somewhat and he quickly dismissed it, reassuring the other it was okay. 

Soon enough the duo left the safety of the hollow in search of food. It’s pretty awkward to begin with but slowly they start making small conversation until they find a topic they're both super into. Specifically their admiration of a certain demon known as the sonic ninja. Most people reckon he was just a myth, a story to tell small kids, but both of them are super geeky and totally believe it.  
It's not all fun and games however.

Its winter and karma soon discovers the reason Nagisa ended up being caught. It wasn’t from foolishness of running away, but rather his body was very much in tune to his serpent genetics and vulnerable to the cold. 

Karma doesn’t much notice their slowing pace of walking at first until he realises they should have been back almost half an hour ago. He looks about wondering if something has them trapped in an illusion or some mystic mumbo jumbo until he notices Nagisa's tails are coiling tightly around his body, he's walking significantly slower, even his speech is slower, and he's trembling. 

He noticed Karma is looking around then at him confused and he apologises with a weak smile. "I'm weak to the cold. We can't regulate our own body temperature very well."

Karma's concern only grew as Nagisa froze midstep, the coils around him wrapping tighter causing just enough friction to get him moving again. "Sorry, please don’t mind me." He finally said continuing on ahead. Karma scratched his hair with a clawed hand before catching up.

"Nagisa if you freeze you won't die will you?" He asked trying not to let the extent of his worry worm its way into his voice.

Nagisa turned painfully slowly towards him and tried to shake his head reassuringly. "I mean, I can last a little while. I'm not 100% snake after all." He said with a weak smile. Karma wasn't convinced.

"Don't lie to me, Nagisa." Karma said much more sadly than he would have liked. Nagisa very obviously heard him and a wash of guilt stretched over his face. 

"You're the first person who is actually talking to me, I don't want you to die." He said quietly. 

Nagisa was apparently unaware of Karma's species reputation. They were notorious for being troublemakers and in the past went far enough to condemn their species like the fox was condemned to always betray you. Many of the demons went insane from the loneliness and fell to a life of mischief and crime, they couldn’t even trust each other. Karma was no different. Nagisa was the first person not to condemn him on sight. He wanted to fool himself a little longer, pretend maybe there was one person who would accept him.

Nagisa watched weakly as the twist of emotions danced across Karma's face. For a face that was essentially half a skull with a skin tight coating, his expressions shone through so clearly, so vulnerably. Nagisa felt terrible, here was someone who genuinely wanted him to live and he was standing in the cold almost welcoming death's embrace, it seemed they both saw something in each other they wanted.

Nagisa uncoiled his hand unwittingly to reach out for the other, realising too late that uncoiling had exposed him to the elements and with his freezing body, he couldn't generate enough heat to keep him going and soon feel forward as his eyes rolled back.  
Karma ran to catch him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Nagisa isn't as free as he thought.

The eyes littering Nagisa's torso were the first to open. One by one as the tail protruding from his upper back coiled in around his body as it slowly warmed up. 

Karma watched in-between stoking the small fire as the snake boy cuddled almost cutely under the blanket he'd dug out, covering him and his pile of pillows in the corner.

It would be another half hour before Nagisa finally opened his eyes. "Karma...?" He said so casually the redhead could have mistaken him as waking from a peaceful nap. If he knew Nagisa better he may have even hit him for it.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you." Karma replied bluntly, not making eye contact as he continued to prod the fire.

“Please just tell me next time you plan on freezing to death..." His voice trailed off, his wings pressed tightly to his back almost like he was trying to shield himself from reality of being something other than human. 

Nagisa looked down in shamed as he nodded silently. "S-sorry, I didn't want to be a burden for you, you didn't have to carry me back."He said quietly, the thought of Karma carrying him back was kinda embarrassing. He wondered for a moment if Karma flew, he was glad he wasn't awake for that if so.

"Of course I did!" Karma snapped. "I'm serious you're the first person who hasn't taken one look at this!" he said gesturing to his everything. "And not written me off as some sort of mischievous, betraying asshole! Do you have any idea how lonely it is when people won't even look at you as person?!" 

His eyes went wide as his mouth snapped shut. He didn’t mean to yell at Nagisa. He didn’t mean to spill his emotions like that, he didn’t even realised how badly he'd been hurting until he finally felt like he was worth something to someone. If he wanted Nagisa to stay, he wasn’t doing a particularly great job of it. 

"S-sorry for yelling at you." He said immediately, folding his wings in front of his body to hide himself from the other as he began to tremble. His emotions were running wild and he didn’t know what to do.

"I hope you're warm enough... sorry I can’t get you much warmer than this..."

Nagisa looked on as Karma shut off the world around him, and despite everything he couldn't help but smile. Testing his limbs he crept quietly over to Karma's hidden form, tentatively reaching out a snaked hand to touch the velvety wings. With effort, Nagisa retracted the snakes back till they formed human-like fingers, just covered in scales, and soothingly caressed the wing.

"Karma, when anyone looks at me they think I'm some sort of sex object, that my kind's affectionate nature means I want to be fucked, and honestly," He said with a small laugh, "my appearance doesn't help at all. I ran away from home because I couldn’t handle my mother tells me constantly that I’m a girl again. I feel like I'm losing myself bit by bit." His voice trailed off, and his caress slowing to a stop. 

A silence hung over the duo and the only sound was the crackle of the central fire as the smaller boy finally looked up at the hidden male. "If I’m the first person to see you, you're the first person to actually see me."

Karma hesitantly retracted his wings just enough for Nagisa to make out the other's face, under the flicker of the light, he swore it actually looked like he'd been crying. 

Hesitantly the snake boy, ironically, snaked his way between the small space to get closer to the demon, reaching his hand up to caress the other's face gently. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Karma. I'll try to be more careful."

"You damn well better." Karma choked out, his face reddening as he looked away.

Karma hadn't notice, nor had Nagisa for that matter, that the larger of the two tails that sprouted from the smaller boy's back had begun to coil around the redhead's waist.

When Karma finally noticed, it startled him, which naturally startled Nagisa and the two awkwardly separated. Karma's wings hitting the roof as he instinctively tried to make himself bigger in an attempt to defend himself.

Nagisa coiled around himself and apologised profusely again. "Sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!"

After Karma's miniature heart attack he calmed himself enough to laugh almost nervously. "I think I understand why my kind fears yours."

"They.... do?" Nagisa questioned astonished by the claim. Karma gestured to his wings. "Your tail coils immobilize us. Probably most demons I imagine. Being trapped is, kinda startling."

Nagisa simply tilted his head causing his long blue hair to drape over one shoulder, it was pretty damn cute in honestly. Wait... cute? Karma caught his train of thought.

Karma was brought out of his thoughts as Nagisa giggled. God even his giggling was cute.

"That's kinda funny, but I guess I can understand. It is weird though since we tend to be 'trapped' within our own coils most of the time."

"It doesn’t bother you? Being unable to move?"

Nagisa seemed to ponder the question for a moment as the coils hugged his lithe form even tighter. A small blush colouring his cheeks a little awkwardly with only half his face being human skin. It was adorable none the less. Wow he was admiring Nagisa a lot right now, he needed to stop.

"I think it's nice... it feels like what I imagine warmth from someone else would be like. My species is cold blooded by nature, we only get heat from external sources. We barely make enough heat for ourselves... as you saw... so we rely on the sun, and fire... is it weird to wonder how it feels to be close to another?"

Karma was so ready to jump the other right there and then but at the same time he didn't want to break whatever fragile bond they were currently forming. Instead, to hide his own desire to know the answer to the same question, he turned to the only thing he was good at. Teasing.

"Kinda ironic seeing as your race is the most fuckable right next to incubi and succubus." 

Nagisa pouted, aware enough the other was teasing him, "The difference being whether it's consensual. I have no desire to be fucked by a stranger." He said bluntly.

"What about hugging?" Karma said before he could stop the words leaving his lips. When Nagisa looked at him curiously he tried to salvage a little of his pride, it didn’t really work, so he opted to be honest. Wings twitching nervously like he wanted to hide his face again.

"I... am also curious what another's warmth feels like..."

Nagisa's eyes lit up for a moment, his body moving on its own reaching up to almost embrace the other on the spot before he forced himself back, coils wrapping tightly around his body like somehow it could protect him from the truth as the light in his eyes died back down.

"I... can't do that for you, Karma... cold blooded remember?" He said weakly.

It was karma's turn to take lead, pushing aside his fear of Nagisa's coils to wrap his arms around the other's body. His scales were smooth and velvety beneath his touch. He was much warmer than when he'd carried the other back. Mindful of the tails, they seemed to be at as much of a loss as Nagisa himself was in that moment. 

"There's a warmth even cold blooded individuals can possess, you breathe, you have a heart that beats, you're alive, Nagisa. There's warmth in that." He said quietly. Enjoying the feeling of closeness with someone other than himself. This must be how it feels to not be alone.

Tentatively, Nagisa reached up around Karma's back to return the embrace. Emotions filled his chest as he basked in the warmth that emitted from the red head demon. It was unlike his own body heat, or that of the sun, or the fire that crackled in the middle of the room. It was the feeling of not being alone, the feeling of being safe.

Nagisa didn't bother to reign in the tails that finally caught up with his thoughts, slipping to coil around the other's legs as well as his own, the thinner one worming its way around Karma's neck as he pulled back enough to cup the other's face and kiss him.

Karma's eyes widened at the odd sensation. Nagisa's lips, like the rest of his face was only half covered in scales, on top of that the scales were much, much smaller but felt good all the same. The feeling was short lived as he noticed the other trying to pull him closer, his legs trapped and a thin snake tail that hugged almost like noose around his neck. He opened his mouth to moan Nagisa's name only for the other to slip his tongue in deeper, drawing out a very different sort of moan.

He now understood why they were in the top 5 most fuckable demon races, mindful of where he put his hands, Karma suddenly felt a wash of embarrassment seeing every eye that covered the other's body staring up at him, pupils dilated and lidded as if they were on cloud nine. Karma's face must have been the shade of his hair by now and Nagisa moaned against the warmth of his body. 

"N-Nagisa." He managed to force out between sharp, carefully nips from the other. Well that confirms Nagisa wasn't venomous.

As if he touched fire, Nagisa let go of the demon, holding up his hands defensively about to stuttering out more apologies before Karma gave his situation the equivalent of a 'fuck it' look and kissed the other back, lips trailing to the curve of his neck and along the jaw as he whispered. 

"Don't apologise."

Nagisa moaned into the other's kisses, pressing his body as close as he could, basking in that unique feeling of warmth until Karma suddenly stopped. His face was red, but his voice was teasing, well, it would have been if his voice hadn’t been shaking. 

"H-hey Nagisa, are you--?" He said rocking his hips forward to illustrate a point. The tails had dragged them flush left little to the imagination. It was one of the first times Nagisa actually felt embarrassed about being exposed. 

His growing erection couldn’t be hidden even if he tried. The coil that usually covered his more intimate areas was wrapped firmly around Karma's legs. He resorted to hiding his face in the others shoulder. "m-maybe...." he said in a quiet squeak.

"I thought you didn't want to be fucked by a complete stranger~?" Karma cooed in a way Nagisa had quickly discovered he used whenever he was teasing. But honestly it wasn't much different from the normal way he talked.

"Unless you've changed your mind~" He continued and Nagisa wanted to slap him for tormenting him. 

"If it was by you... I don't think I'd mind," He said honestly causing the red headed demon's laugh to catch in his throat. "What if I don't want to see you as a stranger?"

Karma's blush deepened as the words poured from Nagisa's lips. He hadn't been..... 100% joking, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting Nagisa to suggest it.

Karma didn't need much time to come to an answer once the situation finally sunk in, even if Nagisa decided to leave by morning, he was damn well going to make the most of their time together, the time both of them actually felt a sense of belonging.

Karma nodded, a small genuine smile tugging his lip as he replied. "I don't want to see you as a stranger either."

If Nagisa was warm blooded, he swore his body would have heated considerably at the others words. For once his tails seemed to listen to him and they retracted enough for Karma to slip out of their grasp. He looked relieved to be able to stretch his wings a little in the hollowed out elder tree, looking on at Nagisa who for better or worse, wanted him around. He wished the moment could last forever.

But it didn't in a heartbeat the moment was broken, shattered like a thin plane of glass. Karma's body moved on its own to throw himself in front of Nagisa. Wrapping them both inside the confines of his wings as a familiar net, bound back together where claws had torn it open the day prior, engulfing them.

Familiar voices Nagisa placed as the group of hunters who'd caught him the first time laughed and sneered. 

"Thought you could get away from us you little shit." the loudest voice called, he was obviously the leader of the hunters expedition and the one who not only decided to use Nagisa as bait, but threatened to show him a fun time before auctioning him off.

"And look, we even caught you a little snack." the gruff voice continued and Karma was personally offended that this guy called him a snack. His internal rant cut off as he felt Nagisa cling to him almost desperately, trembling. 

It wasn't as cold as yesterday and Nagisa's body was definitely warm enough to keep him alive, so the only conclusion from his shaking was because of their capture. A stark contrast to the lifeless looking serpent that had already given up in the net Karma found him in.

"Don't worry." Karma tried to reassure him, running his fingers through the other's long hair. "I'll get us out of here."

Nagisa looked up into Karma's eyes pleading him to make good on that promise. There hadn't been enough time for Nagisa to recoil his tails around his body before Karma had jumped to action, and with the way Karma was wrapped around him, the coils were meshed at the bottom of the net, poking out beneath karma's wings. Exposed to the elements and Nagisa could feel the heat being ripped from his body, lost to the environment as the cold bite of winter began to take hold once more.

They waited patiently. Karma still running his fingers through Nagisa's hair, it seemed to calm them both and Nagisa couldn't help but wonder how the red demon was actually fairing. He didn't like being trapped, yet he was handling their predicament incredibly well. Perhaps he hadn't noticed yet?

His thoughts were cut off as the net was abruptly tipped on end, their feet now pointing to the sky and their bodies slumping awkwardly at the bottom of the net. They'd been strung up like Nagisa had been earlier. His cold tails slipping back down to bunch haphazardly across Karma’s wings and their bodies opening a gap exposing them to the cold night air. Nagisa couldn't help but shiver. His body temperature beginning to drop once more.

Karma finally seemed to snap to when the voices trailed off presumably to leave them as bait or to gather food. He could hear the crackle of a fire which at least implied they were at their camp. Time for an escape. But Karma soon realised, his wings were in the way of him reaching the net he so easily sliced through before. He couldn't reach behind him both he and Nagisa were in the way. He couldn't reach the top of the net those coils were in the way. It finally began to dawn on him he was trapped. Trapped within his own wings, and Nagisa was slowly beginning to freeze. He panicked.

As the toying with his hair came to a halt, Nagisa looked up at Karma who had begun to tremble though he seemed to be fighting to keep himself from doing so. His breathing was coming out sharp and ragged.

"Karma?" He questioned attempting to pull his hands back to rest on karma's chest only to find the other's hands embracing him tightly. "Are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gakushu is a dick but then again so is Karma.

The demon tried to speak but nothing was coming out, and finally he cracked, body shaking almost violently as he practically thrashed his body about. The hooked ends of his wings getting tangled in the net as the full extent of his situation weighed down on him, he couldn't hold back anymore. He couldn't pretend he was fine for Nagisa. He was scared. 

Nagisa becoming an unwilling tag along as Karma's panic only tangled him more as he struggled. Nagisa clung to him unsure of what to do, if he coiled around Karma it would only make him panic more, but if he did nothing, Karma would likely end up hurting himself, worst case scenario, ripping the claws right out of his wings.

Nagisa decided with reluctance it was better to make Karma suffer a little more if it meant stopping him from severely injuring himself, he could see a hook already becoming dangerously tangled if he thrashes at the wrong angle he might end up tearing it from his wing. 

Carefully he managed to wrap his arms around Karma's neck, pressing his body close to avoid being tossed about like a ragdoll. Especially when his tail began to slips into the mess and wrap around Karma's body and wings. As he predicted, Karma only panicked more, feeling his already confined space grow even smaller. Nagisa shuddered at the feeling of a cold wind cutting through his scales as he wedged his coil between the net and the back of Karma's wings.

Dragging himself up he was stunned by the look of genuine fear across Karma's face, the trickle of tears that fell from his human eye as he struggled to breathe. He looked like he was suffocating.

An unintentional thrash caught Nagisa off guard and the snake learnt firsthand how sharp those gauntlets could be, a deep almost paper cut like wound across his cheek welling with blood as he let go momentarily to cup the demon's face and kiss him deeply.

Karma visibly stiffened at the gesture, his thrashing calming considerably as Nagisa probed deeper, running his hands through the demon's hair as he carefully coaxed him to relax.

His gauntlets came to rest on Nagisa's shoulders, gripping them a little too tightly causing the other to gasp slightly as his damaged scales began to bleed, but at least karma wasn't hurting himself now.  
When his heartbeat returned more or less to normal Nagisa pulled back and kissed him lightly on the nose. 

"You going to be okay?"

Karma stared at the other forgetting for a moment where they were, eyes falling on the trickles of blood that seeped from his face and shoulders, looking at how tangled he's become before adverting his gaze shyly.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered only to realize Nagisa’s coils had slipped outside of his embrace. Outside in the cold air. Snapping his head back he realised the other had started to tremble again. Panic of a different kind bubbled to his voice.

"Nagisa, you're losing heat too quickly!"

"If I didn't know any better I would say the two of your were having some sort of kinky captive sex." A bored, mildly frustrated voice called from outside their net.

Nagisa couldn't recognize the voice as any of the hunters who'd attacked them before, but by the way Karma's face darkened in an intense look of displeasure, the snake figured Karma knew who it was.  
"Fuck off Gakushu, we don't need your help."

Nagisa looked at the demon curiously and Karma seemed to cling tighter to himself as a sickeningly sweet laugh bubbled from the third person.

"Gakushu is a fallen angel. His feathery ass shouldn't be here."

“Recently fallen," Gakushu corrected. "We can argue the details of what I can and can’t do later, do you want help or not?" He said bluntly.

No. Is what karma wanted to say. Desperately he wanted to tell the golden boy to go pester some other person in distress his annoying ‘spidey senses’ drew him to, but as he looked down at Nagisa's trembling form, still watching him curiously with eyes growing ever more distant as his body temperature continued to drop, he knew what he had to do.

"Fine, yes we want help. But don't get any ideas, I'm only accepting this ‘cause I care more about Nagisa than you."

Karma could feel the raised eyebrow directed at him as the top of the net was finally sliced open, dropping them the metre and a half to the ground in a tangled heap. Karma on his back and Nagisa splayed across him and the ground.

"Thanks asshole. You can go back to doing whatever you were doing." Karma said in a bored tone as he pulled himself up, eyeing Nagisa who was moving considerably slower than normal. The air was cold, the night was dark. He picked up the boy still unable to get over how light he was and placed him down next to the flickering fire, tossing a bit more wood onto it as Nagisa slowly coiled back around himself.

Nagisa's gaze shifted to the blonde haired male with upright twisted horns, a white robe slung over one shoulder and large feathery wings pressed to his back, watch on with a smirk across his face.  
"Just ignore him, Nagisa, he'll go away eventually."

"I never would have guessed you were into bondage Karma, I thought your kind didn’t like being trapped? Or is that only for some things?"

Karma tried his best to ignore the other male but the more he spoke the more he wanted to punch him in his perfect face.

"I shouldn't be surprised you've chosen a snake to help you there, tentacle monsters too daring right?"

At this Karma actually turned on heel and in one swift motion swung at the angel who caught his fist, but visibly winced at the pain it caused.

"So you really do care about him." His voice lost all manner of arrogance and instead was replaced with a smirk and teasing curiosity. 

"You've helped us, now go away and help some other poor distressed sod and leave us alone."

"Karma, please don't make it worse, I'll repay the debt for you. It's my fault you're in debt after all." His voice trailed off towards its end. 

Angels fallen or not, still counted as 'demons' in this world. A demon was simply a term for anything humanoid by not strictly human, a monster something with human level intelligence, and an animal as something humans looked down on.

Regardless of where you placed in the society of demons, everyone knew that they did not exchange mere currency like humans. They exchanged favours. By accepting the angel's help, Karma was now in debt to him.

Karma shot the blue haired boy a look that screamed 'don’t say that out loud' but it was too late, Gakushu had already heard it and smirked victoriously.

"Well, well, looks like I have you both under my thumb." He purred pushing Karma's fist back, backing them up closer to the campfire.

This was dangerous, the longer they remained here the more likely the hunters would return, but they couldn’t run without confronting Gakushu, and Nagisa wouldn’t last long if they fled with how cold the night air was.

Karma stood between the golden boy and the snake, anxious Gakushu would do something to Nagisa or smother the fire before the other was warm enough to move. It wouldn’t be in his nature to do so, but he wasn’t leaving anything to chance.

"Name your price, what do I owe you?" Karma spat out bitterly.

Gakushu cupped his chin in mock contemplation as his gaze swept from Karma to Nagisa and back again.

Purposefully he let his eyes linger longer on Nagisa's serpent form and his smirk grew even wider as Karma shifted slightly, opening his aching wings to hide the smaller boy from his piercing gaze. He could demand anything he wanted. Ruin Karma's day, own his life, take his new "friend" away from him. The possibilities were endless and he had to admit, he'd been waiting for this opportunity for what seemed like forever.

The air was stiff, anxiety rising, heartbeats pounding, and then all at once he finally answered in the most casual manner possible.

"Honestly I'm going to need some time to think about it, I never thought I'd actually have you of all people in debt to me." He said as if he won the world. 

"I'll drop by when I’ve decided the best form of payment, Kar-ma-kuun" The words dripped like venom from his lips and with a strong beat of his wings, the angel was gone.

Karma let out a sigh as he remembered to breathe.

"Sorry... this is my fault." Nagisa said quietly and the demon turned to poke him lightly in the cheek, mindful not to cut his scales before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Don't apologise, you're safe and that’s all that matters. Gakushu might be smart, he might come up with an entire contract and make me sign it, but I’ll find a loophole out of it, don't worry about it."

Nagisa still looked guilty about the whole mess he'd gotten Karma into, had caused for the demon since he arrived but karma was adamant on making sire he was okay. 

Sitting back on his ass he patted out his decorated robe and pondered while Nagisa finally regained his lost body heat. They should be able to move soon.

"Hey, Nagisa, did they do anything to you when you were caught the first time? Prod you with anything?"

Nagisa looked up at the demon and blinked before retracing his steps to his capture. He didn't remember much, it was cold, he was upset, and threatened by a group of humans that easily overpowered his weakened state. They'd slung him up when- 

"Ah!" Nagisa exclaimed remembering a particular detail before Karma found him. 

"They did stab me between my tails. I can't reach nor see to find out what they did but it didn’t feel like a finger or a gun. It hurt though." He explained and Karma gestured for him to turn around shuffling closer.

"Between your... tails did you say?" He questioned brushing Nagisa's long blue locks out of the way to examine the section of scales between the thin and large coil that protruded from the other's back.

The area was raised slightly and Karma carefully tapped it with a clawed finger.

It made a particular 'tink' sound that certainly wasn't scale or flesh.

Mindful of the coils that were at least for the moment still wrapped around Nagisa's body he leaned in to see a faint blue flicker between the scales.

"They stuck a tracker in you. That's how they found you." Karma said coolly and Nagisa visibly stiffened. 

"e-eh??"

"Mmm, looks like a temporary one, looks like they aren’t planning on using it for long. If you leave it there it'll probably short circuit in a few days..... or I can remove it for you."  
"Please remove it, Karma." Nagisa pleaded. 

"I don't care if it stops working later, as long as it's inside me they will be able to find me... find you"

His voice dropped to a whisper, silently hoping the red head didn’t catch that last part. He felt more alive in his 24 hours with Karma than he had his entire life at home, and somehow, he felt karma felt the same way.

Karma nodded before shifting his position to get at the rise easier, brushing Nagisa’s hair over his shoulders as he examined it. Making a noise that had Nagisa turning to question.  
"I can't see the original incision, sorry Nagisa, if you want it out I’m going to end up hurting you."

Nagisa simply chuckled kindly. "Karma, it was going to hurt either way, I don't mind, just please get it out of my back."

While Karma wasn't particularly keen on hurting Nagisa, it was the only way to get the tracker out of his body. Touching his fingers to the scaled skin, mapping the outline of the small tracker and Nagisa shivered under the cool touch of metal. 

"Karma, please, before they get back."

Karma swallowed harshly before tracing the line of the tracker's edge, he hopefully shouldn’t have to cut too deeply. Taking a breath he braced one hand on Nagisa’s back, and the other sunk in, piercing the other's velvety scales as he sliced down.

“Karmaaa." Nagisa shuddered, the coils around his body almost crushing him in a protective grasp as he tried to arch back. Karma in turn quickly wrapped an arm around Nagisa's waist and pushed with the other to make sure he didn't accidentally push the tracker deeper.

Pressing a kiss to Nagisa's shoulder as he tried to calm the other down.

"I'm gonna push it out okay?" He whispered and Nagisa whimpered but relaxed against is touch. Leaning back forward to let Karma work.

The redhead tugged slightly at the corners of the cut, opening it carefully to see if the tracker was there and thankfully it was. He wouldn't have to cut Nagisa again. Gripping the device with the tips of his fingers he pressed the other end and the flashing tracker slide right out without much fuss. Karma breathed a sigh of relief, tossing the offending item towards the fire.

"Done."

Nagisa's head lolled back relieved the damning item was finally removed. "Thank you, Karma."

"Now," Karma said pressing a short, quick kiss to Nagisa’s forehead. "How about we get out of here-"

"and pick up where we left off?" Nagisa finished with a sparkle in his eye. Karma couldn't help but chuckle. They went through all that and Nagisa still wanted to fuck. It was kinda adorable.

"It will be faster if we fly." Karma offered. "I have more than one tree hollow, they won't be able to track us."

Nagisa visibly stiffened, toying awkwardly with his hair whispering it was a good idea but he was kinda afraid of not being on the ground. The sky usually meant something had swooped down and snatched them up. Still he let Karma pull him in to standing position and against his instincts, Karma swept the smaller boy close, adverting his gaze as he spread his wings.

"You can coil around me if it makes you feel safer." He said quietly and Nagisa didn't press why, simply acknowledging that was probably a really hard thing for Karma to actually say.

Nodding quietly, he was careful to coil in such a way that wouldn't inhibit Karma's mobility. 

Looking into the darkness, Nagisa commented the hunters were returning, they should leave now, and with a mighty flap of his wings, Karma lifted their combined weight and left into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get kinky.

Karma chose the closest hidey hole he could, fearful Nagisa's body would cool too quickly if they travelled to a more remote location. This hollowed out tree looked more or less the same as the other. A dome like hollowed out section covered in thick vines and moss, a fake grass-like rug covering the 'floor' and a small assortment of decorations. Namely a cluster of pillows and blankets to wrap in and around his little bat-hammock, a hollowed out circle in the middle for a small covered fire, and a couple boxes.

One with food, the other with various arrays of parchment, books, and pens presumably to write with. Judging by the stock of food he could vaguely make out, the red demon frequented each of his hollows often enough to keep them well kept. It seemed pretty normal for a tree dwelling demon, except for the DS he knew the other carried in his pocket. The one thing he loved about the human world was their 'video games'.

It didn't make much sense to Nagisa but he was intrigued by the strange device and they'd spent a considerable time over lunch simply watching the figures on the screen. 

'Online, no one knows you’re a demon' Karma had told. He supposed it made sense.

It was Karma's way to connect to the outside without being judged for being a demon, only judged for being a teasing child. It was kinda cute.

Nagisa made himself at home on the pile of pillows in the eerily similar hollow as Karma checked to see if anyone followed them before lighting the fire.

Nagisa watched as he rummaged through one of the boxes of parchment before pulling out what looked like medical supplies. Sitting down next to Nagisa to clean the blood off his face, shoulders, and back before checking over his own wings.

"That has been one hell of a day," Karma laughed, leaning back against the soft pillows.

"Comfortable?" He questioned and Nagisa returned his smile with a nod, snaking himself back on top of the demon as he wrapped his arms around his neck and toyed with the hair that tickled his neck, fingers retracting back to scaled fingers instead of snakes.

"Definitely." He hummed in reply, rocking his hips gently against the other who simply chuckled in response. Raising an eyebrow teasingly. 

"You want to have sex that badly?"

"If I have to go back home tomorrow, I'd want to go back knowing I got the chance to be close to you." He replied, kissing the demon sweetly, savouring the warmth of another.

"You don't need to have sex with someone to be close to them, Nagisa. Not that I'm saying I don't want to."

"Maybe so. But..." Nagisa hummed in thought, leaning in to whisper in Karma's ear, "You’re the first person I’ve wanted to have sex with."

Karma couldn't say no to that nor did he want to at this point. He didn't want Nagisa to leave. He didn't want to be reminded of the crippling fear or loneliness that plagued every other day of his life.   
Still, the way Nagisa spoke those words into his ear made his body feel warm and a shiver creep down his spine.

"Eeeehh, Nagisa?" He questioned as the other pressed small kisses along his jaw and across the zig zag of tear drop markings on his neck. Looking up innocently as Karma spoke.  
"Probably a mood killer, but... how exactly will this work? You're covered in scales."

Nagisa stared at him for a moment and it dawned on him he hadn't really thought about that. Or that it would be an issue. 

"The same as you normally would? Our bits are all the same except I... need to do one thing first..."

At this Nagisa's face flushed as he pulled away trying to hide his body from Karma's curious gaze as he touched the faintly thinner set of scales that spread down between his legs.  
"These scales... cover me normally so I just need to.... shed... kinda.... um.... it’s.... really embarrassing...."

Karma couldn't stop the laugh that fell from his lips. A deep, genuine laugh that really didn't help the poor snake's condition.

"You're embarrassed about shedding, but not about fucking?" He managed between laughs. "That's so adorable, Nagisa."

"I-I don't! K-Karma shedding for us is really embarrassing... The scales underneath are... really sensitive."

"Oh? Do you shed often?" Karma was now over his amusement and now just outright curious to how Nagisa’s body worked.

"We have to shed at least once a month... but small things like this... both are just super embarrassing, please don't look at me."

Karma chuckled again but obliged, hiding himself behind a curtain of his wings and Nagisa carefully reached between his thighs. Peeling off the thinnest of layers of old scales, biting his lip trying to stifle the noises that threatened to fall from his lips at the sensitive scales beneath the cover.

"Nagisa? Are you okay?" Karma called, voice laced with genuine concern but not opening his wings. 

Nagisa cursed under breath, he must have missed a couple of the sounds.

"I-I'm fine... I'm almost done..." He replied rubbing the area gently until the walls of a thin slit spread open between his fingers and his already faintly weeping erection stood at attention. Swiping the pearly liquid off the tip he cursed inwardly how it took arousal to even get it out. 

He awkwardly walked back over to the Karma, about to tug lightly on the wings only to freeze when he noticed the faint cuts and discolouration littering the velvety webs. Some looked new, some looked old. He wondered just how much trouble Karma got himself into. He shook away the thoughts.

"Karma, you can open up now."

Karma chuckled, pulling them back. "Now that doesn't sound like a euphemism." He teased, eyes raking over the other's body. Inevitably his gaze fell to Nagisa’s groin. The scales seemed to have a faint shine to them and Nagisa seemed to be really careful about letting his thighs touch. The small times they touched as he shifted awkwardly he would bite his lip or gasp cutely. It was honestly too much.  
Karma didn't realise he'd been staring until Nagisa offered out his hand. "It'll be easier if I'm underneath you." He explained, pausing perhaps at the wrong time allowing Karma's mind to thoroughly wedge itself in the gutter. 

"M-my tails coil around the closest thing, they should hopefully cling to the pillows instead of you." He finished quickly and Karma's heart skipped a beat. Nagisa was trying to make him as comfortable as possible when he wanted to do that for Nagisa.

Karma took the other's hand and pulled himself up quickly, shifting to wrap his arms around Nagisa's waist and kiss him.

Nagisa made a muffled squeaking noise as he tried not to wrap all his coils around the redheaded demon. He found the other turning them around so his back was to the pile of pillows. Karma smirked into the kiss as he watched the effort dance across Nagisa's face as he tried to keep his lust at bay. It was adorable how honest Nagisa's body was even if the danger of it all was mildly terrifying. 

Sliding his hand down, Karma traced his clawed fingers lightly over Nagisa's sensitive scales while he was distracted and as expected, Nagisa arched into the touch, gasping against Karma's lips as he slipped in his tongue.

Karma pulled back to nip lightly at Nagisa's lip as his fingers continued to trace feather light circles on the silky scales, the other writhing and gasping as delicious moans and squeaks just poured from his swollen lips. 

"You're so sensitive down here, Nagisa." He whispered trying to stifle the laughter that was slowly bubbling to the surface, moving his hand to curl his fingers around Nagisa’s dick and stroke along its length at a pace almost in time to the other's quickening pants as his back arched more and more against Karma's embrace.

Leaning in to nibble on the base of Nagisa's ear to whisper, "I'd love to hear the noises you make when you shed completely."

Nagisa let out the most high pitched kitten like mewl as he came into Karma's hand. Karma had to physically stop for a moment at the noise, wondering for a moment if he had actually just heard that sinfully beautiful sound right. 

When he finally snapped to when he felt the familiar touch of scales brush against his leg he noticed how wet his fingers were, how wet Nagisa was.

Many thoughts passed across his mind, the most prominent one being the nagging voice that told him to lick it up with his tongue.

Well he did want to hear more of those sinful noises. He wondered how much stamina the other had as he dropped to his knees. Hands on Nagisa's waist as he licked the tip.

Nagisa's breath caught in his throat as his legs trembled violently. Karma was purposefully caressing that painfully sensitive area of scales either side of his dick and inner thigh. Lapping the sticky fluid before swallowing him whole. 

"K-Karma!" Nagisa cried out as he felt his legs give out and the duo awkwardly sunk against the pile of pillows. His body tossing and turning as Karma's cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

Fingers coiling tightly around the demon's horns and tails coiling tightly around the pillows as his back arched, it was too much too soon, his body couldn’t take the heightened rush pleasure it was experiencing.

"S-Stop teasing me, pleeease"

Reluctantly Karma let go, but not without making a lewd pop as he released his mouth. Shifting his hands either side of the Nagisa and just watching the way his breathing came out in short quick pants. The eyes littering his body dilated so much karma almost mistook them for being closed. 

As much as he wanted to play, he did feel a twinge of guilt at the sight, as hot as it was, Nagisa looked so far gone. Guess those scales were much more sensitive than he thought.  
"Do you want to stop for a bit?"

Weakly the other nodded before turning his head to the side focusing on catching his breath.

Karma leaned forward to kiss his gently on the cheek before sliding next to the other giving him some room to compose himself as he toyed lightly with the ends of his hair.

"Do you want anything?" The teasing had long left his voice, replaced with concern and a hint of fear he'd gone too far.

Nagisa simply shook his head struggling to form words a little but finally managing, "Just need, some time, to calm down." 

"Take all the time you need." Karma replied leaning against the pile and just admiring the other.

Nagisa was gorgeous. He wondered for a moment what it was about Nagisa that made him so attractive, in fairness reptiles actually kinda creeped him out yet here he was, or had been, sucking the guy off.

He put it down to the other's personality. Nagisa was kind, honest, and genuine. As much as his power made him a little anxious, Nagisa wasn't acting when he wanted to be the demon's friend.

When he thought about it more, that's all he really wanted. Regardless of what they looked like on the outside, if they genuinely actually cared about the real him, he didn't care. In the end, even on the outside he saw a portrait of beauty in Nagisa. He'd treasure that as long as he could.

"Karma?" Nagisa questioned after a while, his breathing having returned more or less to normal.

"You're making that thinking face again." The demon hadn't even noticed he'd been biting his claw until Nagisa brought him from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Karma paused for a moment before smiling genuinely.

"I was just thinking about how I think I'm falling in love with you."

Now it was Nagisa’s turn to have his heart skip a beat as he reached out to pull the other into a deep kiss.

"You too?" He chuckled cutely. 

"The feeling is mutual. I don’t know if it’s because I haven’t had a friend before, but whatever this is, it feels nice." He continued, kissing him again. When they pulled back Nagisa nipped gently at Karma's lip with his fangs making the other open his eyes.

"Karma? It’s still hard, can you please hurry up and get inside me?" His tone was so innocent and sweet Karma had to blink a couple times to properly register it was indeed what the other had asked of him. His expression dropped to a teasing smirk and Nagisa pouted.

"Please don't tease me, I could barely handle it the first time."

"But the noises you made were so cute." Karma reasoned only to be shot with another glare. He could have sworn Nagisa's pupils turned to slits in that moment. Nagisa was still dangerous after all, he didn't particularly want to piss him off.

"Fine, fine no teasing" He said with a resigned chuckle, kissing the other on the forehead again before standing up. His legs aching a little from the floor and leaning over the pile. Nagisa shifted under his gaze and positioned himself so beautifully against the mess of coloured fabric as he ensured his tails wouldn't be tempted to cling to the demon.

It made him look even more vulnerable. Those tails disappearing behind him into the fabric so all that was left was a pretty human looking form covered in pale blue, ringed scales. Man he wanted to run his tongue along those sensitive thighs again but willed himself not to as he nudged them open to settle down in between.

Karma was about to speak again when Nagisa reached forward to pull the demon up his body to nip again at his lip. 

"Hurry, Karma." He moaned between nips. 

The red demon wasted no time, completely at the mercy of the other's need.

As he finally slipped in Nagisa moaned, arching his back and desperately fighting the need to wrap himself around the demon. The pillows were nice, but he wanted that warm body closer to his.  
Karma had shed his robe when he stood. Turns out he wasn’t wearing any pants underneath. Who would have guessed? Nagisa was more distracted by the toned body hidden under that weighty fabric and armour. He wanted to hold that body closer than what his arms and legs could manage.

As Karma picked up the pace, driving himself deeper and faster into the other, Nagisa moaned his name again and as sweet as that sound was, Karma worried he had hurt the other. Stopping motions only to have the other try to rock himself back onto the other. 

"Karma please don't stop." 

"Nagisa if I’m hurting you, tell me." Karma insisted and the other was this close to throwing him down and fuck him senseless.

"I'm trying not to wrap around you, you idiot!"

Against Nagisa's wishes yet again, Karma stopped trying to figure what the other meant. He already wrapped his arms and legs around him, what more could he....  
Like a faulty light bulb that finally flickered back to life he clicked. He was meaning his tails. How could he forget?

Not that he could forget as the tails untangled from the mass of pillows to reach up around Karma's body, knocking away pillows in the process only bringing the duo closer to the ground as Nagisa desperately tried to get more friction.

"Karma please" 

Karma's brain finally caught up he finally returned to his normal teasing self, watching the smaller boy with great amusement as he tried to pleasure himself. For whatever reason, the coils slipping around him were the last thing on his mind. 

"I can't believe you're so needy." He chuckled. Nagisa bit his lip a little more harshly cutting it with his fangs.

"I said no teasing." He pouted cutely.

"Fine, fine, I will stop teasing," He chuckled voice as teasing as ever. "For now."

Nagisa was about to protest when Karma finally started moving again, quickly achieving the pace he had before. Moaning loudly as Karma drove into him.

"K-karmaa" The moans of the name fell from Nagisa's lips between various intensities as the red headed demon continued his relentless rhythm.

Nagisa's body shuddered, his coils twisting in on themselves when Karma plunged particularly deep or close to his sweet spot. Nagisa couldn't tell if he was purposefully avoiding the bundle of nerves, was unaware that the snake boy had it, or didn't know where it was.

Nagisa had a rough idea of where it was based on the sparks of pleasure that radiated from his neither region, and began to try directing Karma closer. The other thankfully, seemed to understand the smaller was directing him and when he finally plunged into it Nagisa practically choked on air, gasping loudly and throwing his head back as he whimpered loudly. His tails loosening and contracting in time with Karma's thrusts to pull him deeper, harder against that spot that made him almost sick with pleasure. He didn't want that feeling to end. He wanted to drown in the pleasure, in the feeling of Karma, he wanted it all.

Karma wasn't particularly comfortable with the way Nagisa's tails were contracting around him but at the same time he couldn't deny the look on Nagisa's face was just so damn hot. He couldn't take his eyes off the other as they drew closer and closer to climax. If he was being honest, he was surprised at how long Nagisa was holding out given how quickly he came just from touching those sensitive scales...

It gave him an idea.

He was pretty close himself, at this rate Nagisa was going to outlast him, he'd have to try soon.

Attempting to calm his breathing, he slowed his pace and trailed his hands down to Nagisa’s ass. The serpent looked confused only for a moment before arching as the sensitive scales at the base his rear were touched by Karma's hands.

"K-arma?" Nagisa managed to choke out as the demon smirked back down at him. Massaging the lobes gently before splaying his hands out to lift his hips. Nagisa made a startled squeaking noise as the thrusting slowed almost to a stop while Karma changed their position.

Resting the other's legs over his shoulder as he rose to his knees, lifting Nagisa's lower half with him until Nagisa was looking up the expanse of his body and Karma resting in between with a smug smirk. His fingers gliding down his legs to hold his thighs before slipping down to his groin causing an electric shock of pleasure to spread through Nagisa’s body as Karma picked up the pace.

Plunging deeply back into his sweet spot, but this time, the friction and movement causing his fingers to slide ever so slightly up and down the sensitive scales. Nagisa's back arched as his tails again coiled tighter as the extra stimuli made his dick weep. Dripping the sticky substance onto his torso as Karma was careful not to let go of those smooth scales.

Nagisa tossed and turned much like he had when Karma teased him before, the touch was getting a much more obvious reaction out of the smaller body as Karma rocked faster into the other dying for his own release. He couldn't keep this up, but Nagisa's was so close. He wanted to make Nagisa come before he lost himself to the pleasure. Weren't the scales enough?

Suddenly he remembered one small detail. The scales beneath were even more sensitive. Nagisa had peeled a section off to prepare himself for sex, but the glossiness was cantered only around his groin. There was still the rest of his body.

Careful not to lose his grip, Karma's fingers shakily slid up Nagisa's thigh to the edge of the divide between smaller and thicker scales and carefully with his clawed fingers, slit them slightly and slide his fingers underneath with relative ease to caress the fresh sensitive scales.

Nagisa's eyes shot open as his whole body arched, the human half of his face blushing a vibrant red in a mix of embarrassment and pleasure as his body clamped down on Karma, sucking him in as he came hard. The white fluid splattering his chest causing half the eyes to close. Body shuddering in pleasure as Karma came right after, spilling himself into the smaller boy's form.

He carefully slid his fingers from the pockets of Nagisa's scales before pulling out and awkwardly fighting the tails which had since loosened their hold on him, to collapse half on top of the other in the mess of pillows. Closing his eyes as he slowly came down from his high. His legs ached like hell, but the look on Nagisa’s face as he was tipped over the edge was worth it.

Wearily Karma turned to face the other who was looking back and smiling shyly. 

"Should have warned you." He started. Voice sweet but cracked with the amount he'd moaned and gasped. 

"Snake sex can last anywhere from a few minutes to a day." He finished laughing weakly, reaching out to entwine his fingers with Karma's, the serpents of his fingers happily coiling higher to ensure they couldn’t release their embrace so casually.

Karma gave him a mildly terrified look. "You're kidding me?"

"No, it's 100% true." Nagisa confirmed shyly before dropping his gaze to the awkward pockets on his loose scales where Karma's fingers had slid beneath. His face flushed red again as he buried his face against the other's shoulder mumbling. "Looks like I might have to shed early this month."

Karma couldn't help but laugh as he apologised, and Nagisa simply snuggled in closer.

"Y'know, you could just stay, Nagisa... you don't have to go back home." Karma said quietly and Nagisa’s head snapped up to look at him trying to determine whether karma's claim was genuine or not. Hiding his face again he finally replied. "I'd like that but, please give me time to think about it."

"You know where to find me." Karma replied as he carefully wiped Nagisa's torso clean before tugging the smaller boy closer and drifting off to sleep. The two stayed there for the rest of the night simply enjoying each other's company and basking in the warmth of another being who saw them for who they were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serpent's mating season.

It had been close to eight months since their meeting and Nagisa had eventually taken Karma up on his offer. Leaving the familiarity of home to venture on his own with the redheaded demon. Jumping between hollows every few weeks for safety and adapting to a life with another.

In their time together the angel Gakushu had yet to return with an adequate payment for saving their lives and there were ties Nagisa could see the anxiety worm its way into Karma’s being. Perhaps it was because of one such down period that the other hadn’t noticed Nagisa’s change in behaviour. The way he withdrew Karma’s touch and the way he hide himself even deeper within the pile of pillows and blankets Karma let him claim. The pillow fort was his safe place. A place where he could coil on to something without it being himself or the redhead, a way for him to appear twice as large, a way to feel safe, and currently a means to curl in on himself and wait out the rising heat that pulsated through his body.

Nagisa was well aware of his species reputation for intimacy, particularly around two months of the year. A time for females to be bitten and fucked my several males, charged with the duty of carrying the newborns until they were strong enough to break from their eggs and live out a year on their own in the survival of the fittest before returning to their nests for a mother to raise the strongest survivors and raise them to maturity. It was a relatively low success rate for the amount of snake children born and for his mother, he had been the only one. She had wanted a daughter and perhaps that was why Nagisa’s perception of himself was so flawed at times. 

His father never around, Nagisa’s mother had only taught her child the female part and now he was struggling with an overwhelming urge to sink his fangs into Karma’s neck and fuck him. In the same instance however, he was terrified of what would happen if anyone else was around. Would he be unsatisfied with just one partner? Would he leave Karma once he had his way like his father left his mother? He was embarrassed at his own lack of self control and raging thoughts the only solution was to do what he had always done, and lock himself away until the mating season had passed.

But Karma’s presence and teasing didn’t help in the slightest. By the second week Karma’s teasing turned to concern as Nagisa refused to even look at him. Having coaxed the smaller male out of his fortress of scales and pillows Karma couldn’t help but notice the way Nagisa’s body trembled in anticipation, the faint blush across his face, and the light panting as he tried to look anywhere except the redhead. 

Karma had seen those near glowing, lust filled eyed and while it did terrify him to an extent, he still offered the other sex to vent out the emotions, but Nagisa declined. He was struggling with the fact that he wants to leap on top of Karma rather than meekly lying down and letting any number of males do what they want with him. Still, Karma wanted to try and help his boyfriend and against his own comfort zone, allowed Nagisa to keep a coil wrapped around his leg to keep him grounded. 

And it worked. Nagisa could feel the heat becoming more tolerable to the point he could walk around the hollow and help out with chores or read, so long as he remained connected to Karma. It came as such a relief to the confused boy. This was the first year the mating season instincts had played up so dramatically it scared even himself. But this turn of events gave him confidence he could make it through the second month and go back to their normal everyday life. 

But then he got worse, and Karma began to believe Nagisa just wanted to be alone. There was little more than two weeks left before the feelings would disperse but now more than ever Nagisa wanted sex. Hot, heavy, dominating sex. He wanted to sink his straining erection into Karma’s ass and fuck him until he was completely satisfied. Nights became restless as Nagisa’s heart rate pounded in his ears. His throat dry, he peeked out from his nest and ran his eyes over the velvety bat wings that hooked onto the bar running wall to wall from which Karma slept in his makeshift chrysalis. 

Willing his fingers to return to a more human-like appearance, Nagisa lay draped across his largest coil, the cool night air chilling his upper body and causing him to shiver. Slipping his fingers between his thighs, Nagisa teases the slit between his scales open and coaxed out his painfully erect member. He practically sighed in relief as his fingers coiled around the shaft and started pumping the length in a quick, almost brutal pace. Bucking his hips forward into his waiting hand. 

Instinctively he coiled tighter around the pillows and bit into his free hand as he looked up at Karma’s sleeping form. Imagining opening those wings and pushing the taller male down into the ground, taking him against any surface, maybe riding him in the embrace of those wings, hidden from the outside world. His mind was a mess as his fingers trailed lower, fondling his balls in a bit to derive as much pleasure as possible before running a finger up the underside of his dick to tease the tip. While he had to stifle a moan into his hand, the serpent knew it wasn’t enough, he needed more, and he needed sex so badly he couldn’t control it anymore.

“K-Karma.” 

Nagisa called breathlessly as he worked his length back inside. It was early hours of the morning and he knew Karma enjoyed his sleep, he felt a twinge of guilt for disturbing it but he needed the other now. Nagisa watched as the hanging wings shifted sleepily but did not wake. He slid further onto the floor and tried again.

“Karma, please.”

This time there was an answer. The powerful claws that supported the demon’s entire weight shifted, carefully rising and sliding to the side in a soft tick tack noise against the wall to wall beam and those wings opened just enough for him to remain suspended in his hammock. 

“What is it, Nagisa?” The redhead asks rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

Nagisa’s body seemed to move on its own as he almost predatorily closed the distance between them. Resting his elbows on Karma’s lap before the other tugged him up to cuddle, seemingly forgetting his fear of Nagisa coiling around him. Which was exactly what Nagisa had begun to do. 

Nagisa’s arms slipped around the dozing demon’s neck as he nestled himself comfortably straddling Karma’s lap. His heart rate was quickening, his breathing coming out hot and heavy. When he had started grinding against Karma he didn’t know but finally those golden eyes blinked awake to look at him questioningly. Finally the situation was beginning to dawn on him, Nagisa’s fingers were locked behind his head and those coils he practically feared would ground him had made their way around his wings. 

Panic was the first thing that crept into his mind before the distraction of that downright needy look in Nagisa’s unfocused, near glowing, eyes. Karma could feel the pre-come soaking through the fabric of his robe as the blue haired male honestly looked as if he would pass out at any moment.

“N-Nagisa?” His voice was shaky as the other seemed pretty content on pressing as close to him as possible and grinding down hard.

“Karma, please, please have sex with me.”

The demon couldn’t bring himself to tease or protest, Nagisa just seemed so horny right now he was actually rather worried if he denied then the primal part of the snake would devour him. Instead he willed himself to keep calm. It’s not like he minded having sex asides from being woken up at the ungodly hour of the morning to do so.

“Uncoil from me and I’ll get these clothes off, okay?”

Nagisa was reluctant to comply but soon forced himself away from the redhead as he let himself down from his perch to strip. Nagisa forced himself to stay rooted as his eyes devoured the sight before him. Taking in every detail like it was the first time seeing Karma’s naked form. Anticipation clawing at his scales as he let out and almost rattle-like purr lying back against the cool wooden floor as Karma made his way over. 

He tried. He really did. He tried to lay there and let Karma fuck him till he was satisfied. But he couldn’t. 

The moment Karma was over him, teasing the scales between his thighs, he struck. Launching himself from the floor and pinning the demon beneath him. Straddling one leg as the other hooked itself over his shoulder. Karma winced at the impact but soon found himself incapable of moving. His arms pinned on the velvet spread of his wings as Nagisa’s fingers coiled and bit into his skin. The thin coil of his back looping affectionately as his did around his neck while the menacing larger coil wormed its way around one leg keeping it forward, and the other keeping it flush with the ground as the remaining length twisted around Nagisa’s leg. 

The panic welled in Karma’s chest full force. He was trapped within those coils and he couldn’t move. The eyes that littered Nagisa’s body were slit and terrifying but the look on the male’s face was only a mix of pain, confusion, and desperation. His body was trembling as he looked down at the body beneath him, as if he was trying to hold back the urge to devour him whole. His mouth trembled as words failed to form and in that moment Karma wouldn’t help but see a vulnerable, scared side to his boyfriend. Even if he would come to regret it later he felt an odd sense of peace just knowing Nagisa was still trying to hold back whatever was hurting him.

“It’s fine, Nagisa. Do what you need to.”

Nagisa’s shoulders visibly slumped, his eyes welling with tears as he mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ before releasing one of Karma’s hands to tease his dick back out from his body. Karma couldn’t help but watch in fascination as his earlier questions of Nagisa’s vanishing dick were finally answered.

As the hand returned to pin him back down, Nagisa wasted no time, lining his painfully hard erection with Karma’s entrance. Pushing in almost torturously slowly as he moaned in relief to finally sink his flesh into that hot ring of muscles. 

Karma bit down on his lip at the tight feeling, forcing himself to take deep breaths and relax enough for Nagisa to slide in properly. It felt so different being on the opposite side of their intimacy but it wasn’t unwelcome.

Nagisa chanted Karma’s name almost like a silent prayer as he forced himself not to fuck Karma right there and then before he was ready. He may have been fighting off almost two months of pent up sexual frustration, but his desire for Karma’s safety was still utmost priority. 

And when Karma finally signalled he was ready, Nagisa wasted no time in pulling out and slamming back in. The redhead threw his head back in a strangled gasp as Nagisa set a quick and brutal pace. 

Thrusting in and out of him as if it was for the sheer feeling of fucking someone senseless rather than deriving any actual pleasure from it. Karma’s body trembled and squirmed as he arched pathetically in the other’s deadly embrace, made worse only when the snake boy sunk his fangs into the side of his neck. Like his thrusting, it was not a means of pleasure, but more like a means to claim him, leave a mark that would remain for weeks after the session ended. Karma cursed himself for finding the gesture kinda hot. 

If Karma’s first mistake was in agreeing to let Nagisa have his way with him, the second mistake was in thinking that the serpent would be satisfied after coming once. At some point in time it had slipped his mind that Nagisa mindlessly fucking him meant the lack of extra stimulation would result in the serpent long outlasting the demon in terms of stamina. 

It dawned on him then, as he came with strangled cry and shuddering moan as the serpent continued to thrust into his hypersensitive insides with greater vigour that Nagisa had mentioned that snake sex could last up to a day. His heart sank at the prospect that he’d be trapped in Nagisa’s embrace until he either passed out, Nagisa got bored, or he had satisfied himself with his body. 

“N-Nagisa.”

Karma called weakly as shocks shot down his spine which each and every thrust. Nagisa’s gaze shifted to him for only a moment before biting back down against his skin drawing out a cry as Karma’s back arched off the ground and shifting the serpent’s angle to brush his prostate.

“Nagisa!”

He cried as his body stiffened against his will, wanting that sensation bordering on pain and pleasure to continue to assault his body. 

He wasn’t sure when, but at some time between the first and second time he came there was a knock at the door, and the familiar voice of Gakushu sought invitation in. 

With a near painful climax, having been milked practically dry, Nagisa finally came inside of him. Pulling out to eye the entrance to the hollow suspiciously as his coils slowly retracted from the demon’s exhausted body. Karma could see Nagisa was waiting for him to answer the call and with much less composure than he’d have liked, hoarsely called out the angel’s name. 

Karma’s head lolled back against the floor, elevated slightly by the curve of his horns as Gakushu made his way inside. He couldn’t help but feel he was leading the other into a trap to save himself from Nagisa’s frenzy but at the same time, his body couldn’t take much more, and perhaps the angel would in his, often bragged about, ‘infinite wisdom’ be able to do something about the other. 

The redhead couldn’t bring himself to care much about his state of clothing, much less the way Nagisa was still coiled around his waist, eyeing up their guest with the same looks of unsatisfied hunger he’d gazed down at Karma with. 

Gakushu seemed confused by the scene before him. No doubt he’d had one of those ‘spidey senses are tingling’ moments at Karma’s panic perhaps expecting to find the other in another compromising situation in which he could cash in on another debt. Not this. If anything he seemed to be torn between embarrassed and amused, unaware of the danger sizing him up, waiting to strike.

“So it turns out you are into bondage after all.” He practically purred, crouching down to look Karma in the face. “Is he really that good you cry out for help? Have you met your match against a snake demon?” 

He continued and Karma really couldn’t will himself to reply. He was too sore, too tired to even try and spare the brainpower to come up with one. It soon became apparent he was ignoring the other and Karma could see those coils edging ever more closer.

“What do you think? Should I ask repayment in the form of his body? I’m sure you I can do better than you.”

Karma’s brow knitted together as he willed himself to tug at Gakushu’s robe in an almost desperate plead as Nagisa’s coils wormed their way around the angel’s leg.  
“Payment is payment.” Nagisa purred in that rattle-like hum as he slid his way between the other’s thighs. “I still want more.” 

A victorious smirk spread across the angel’s face. It didn’t last long.

Gakushu’s intentions were incredibly innocent all things considered. While he played it up, he had no intention to go further than kissing and a few suggestive touches, just enough to make Karma jealous if he could draw out a new sound, make Nagisa moan. What he hadn’t expected was to be pulled onto his ass as the long haired male engulfed his length entirely, balls and all. Unable to escape as those ten snake fingers coiled around his thighs and waist, keeping him spread apart.

Had it been under different circumstances he may have even been impressed with Nagisa’s ability to deep throat, but right now he was terrified. The two coils sprouting from the serpent’s back were on the move. The larger one slowly slipping around his wings, pinning him down, as the smaller one slid under his robes, grazing his chest before looping affectionately around the angel’s neck.

Karma didn’t dare move even as the coils retreated, he felt he couldn’t. On one hand he wanted to get Gakushu away from Nagisa but at the same time he didn’t want to tempt fate and have Nagisa strike back at him again. He loved Nagisa, but his body wouldn’t be able to take it.

Still Nagisa continued to work Gakushu’s length, it felt good and Nagisa’s strange enthusiasm to perform such an act on him was not what he’d expected, but he would have enjoyed it more if the movement of his feathered wings wasn’t becoming steadily more restricted. Fangs scraping against the base as his tongue licked up along the underside of his dick and poked at his balls, Gakushu threw his head back in a strangled cry as Nagisa drew out an orgasm. 

Nagisa wanted more.

As the angel rolled onto his side, finally free of the coils around his thighs, Nagisa slid on top of him, eye’s glowing in anticipation, eyeing up his neck as he waited to see which way the angel would roll.  
Gakushu was keen on continuing too. 

In Gakushu’s mind, rolling onto his front seemed the most ideal. His wings would be free and Nagisa would be under him. So that’s the way he rolled. What he wasn’t counting on, was the serpent sliding onto his back. Now Gakushu was beneath him.

The position wasn’t the most comfortable and Nagisa’s coils dragged only slightly against his wing. What he wasn’t again unprepared for, was the shooting pain in the join between his neck and shoulder as fangs pierced the skin and dug in. His father was going to disown him for this.

But the way those scales brushed against his skin in an almost velvety smoothness distracted him enough the missed the way he’d become entangled in those coils before Nagisa was slipping in.  
The notion startled him and his wings instinctively twitched out, at least one did, while the other strained against the coils that only grew tighter with the movement. It ached but the feeling of being entered was of higher concern, yet Nagisa was still kind enough to allow him time to adjust. Those glowing eyes staring dangerously close to his face.

Those eyes were terrifying and alluring at the same time, Gakushu couldn’t help but wonder if this was what so many fell for when it came to Nagisa’s race. Perhaps their ability to dislocate and relocate their jaws as snakes do. Perhaps it was what was still to come. Gakushu was intrigued, terrified, and 100% going to regret this decision later. That would teach him to teasingly suggest messing with someone’s boyfriend as payback for save both their asses. 

Gakushu wanted to break the gaze, look at Karma and see the expression on his face, but try as he might, he couldn’t break away from the serpent’s gaze.

Nagisa set an almost torturously slow pace, rolling back and forth into Gakushu's ass almost testing. Even in his compromised state the blue haired male was fully aware he hadn't had sec with Gakushu prior to now and seeing as the remaining shred of his sanity registered this was repayment for saving their lives from hunters. It wasn't until Gakushu lost over to his desire and pushed back, wanting more as a hand slipped to his still hardened erection, that Nagisa took the cue and picked up the same deep and brutal pace he'd fucked karma with. 

The blonde male threw his head back instantaneously. A heavy needy gasp falling from his lips as his bodyweight collapsed on the side that previously cupped his dick. Hands instead reaching to grasp pathetically at the ground for some kind of stability as Nagisa plunged deeper and deeper, his eyes rolling back every time the other grazed his prostate. 

He couldn't tell what was more torturous. The prospect of having his sweet spot abused head on, or this relentless pace shifting between pleasurable and sickeningly pleasurable with each grazed miss. He wanted Nagisa to fuck him in that spot so badly he began to shift and try nudge the other into finding that bundle of nerves.

It was exhausting, but he rather enjoyed the intense pace.

Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as he whole tensed, pushing back harder into the searing heat that finally found his prostate as he came with a loud broken sob. Or would have if Nagisa hadn't coiled fingers around his length. Pumping in time but in their dexterity, coiling around the base preventing him from coming.

A shiver wracking his body as the phantom orgasm passed and the relentless assault on that nerve bundle only grew more intense. suddenly it was apparent why a certain redhead still lay exhausted on the ground not far from them and like the other, Gakushu began to realise he'd bitten off more than he could chew.

The blonde was overwhelmed and painfully hard. He tried reaching down to uncoil the serpents from his shaft only to be nipped at as the hand began to work him faster, thumbing over the slit that slowly formed pearls of pre come as he struggled for breath. Moaning Nagisa’s name, begging him for release as his body burned and ached.

When /finally/ that hold released him and he climaxed as a rush of cool air assaulted his neither region. Muscles tightening around Nagisa who finally let out a hot moan into his shoulder as he spilled himself into the angel's body.

Gakushu slumped into the ground as Nagisa shakily pulled out. Rolling the fallen angel, in both senses of the word, on his back closer to Karma before collapsing with exhaustion. His coils making short work to ensuring neither male could escape as he drifted off against Gakushu's chest, finally satisfied.

The duo sat there still as the grave until they were certain Nagisa had fallen asleep. Karma shifted slightly, his body still aching in protest as he tried to get a better look at Gakushu. He was about to tease the angel for his poor life choice but thank him for finally getting out of his debt when he noticed how visibly the other was shaking and it wasn't from the cold.

Karma couldn't blame him, if there was one thing they shared in common it was a fear of being grounded. A fear of your wings being trapped. Karma could see the worn feathers from where his right wing had strained against the coils but now they were once again being loosely coiled around by Nagisa’s fingers. Karma couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Gakushu." Karma called, voice still ratty and hoarse but clear enough to make sense of.

The angel swallowed harshly, turning to meet the voice that beckoned his name.

"Gakushu do not struggle. The coils cat on Nagisa’s subconscious desires. He wants us to stay so fighting will only make them tighter."

Despite his panicked state, Gakushu nodded in acknowledgment and focused instead on levelling his breathing. He hated that karma of all people was the one reassuring him and the lack of sassy teasing was mildly terrifying, but he could see the red headed demon was also uncomfortable in their current state. He too was shaking from his entrapment.

"How tight is his hold on your wings? If you have a little bit of room to move think of him like a rope. Take a deep breath in hold it till he adjusts, then release and slide your wings out in the space between him coiling back around."

Karma wouldn’t admit that talking was actually helping his mental state. Distracting him from the compromising position as he waited out Nagisa's slumber. Silently hoping he'd released that pent-up sexual frustration entirely.

Gakushu didn't have time to question how karma knew such a trick and a part of him didn't really want to know, instead he focused on his own predicament. Analysing carefully the network of snakes that coiled his body.

Only slightly sceptical of karmas suggestion he managed to calm his breathing enough to inhale deeply, filling his lung and increasing his size. As karma predicted Nagisa’s coils loosened to accommodate for the size of his body so it didn't crush him and when the coils stopped, Gakushu released the air in an almost dizzying exhale making him small enough to slip his wings free before the other snuggled tighter against his chest.

Gakushu offered karma an appreciative smile to which the redhead returned as he carefully tested his wings. Wincing in pain as it was confided he had indeed sprained one in his struggles. Now even if he were to escape, he probably couldn't fly well and hard a large bite to his neck. His free hand carefully reached up to touch the deep wound.

"It was foolish of me to come here during the serpent's mating season." He muttered aloud. He'd heard the stories, he knew the risk, yet despite his intentions to 'save' the redhead once more and collect a pile of debt from the one who was unaware of the biological behaviours of his boyfriend, yet he'd gotten cocky. Assumed the worst was over and missing all the signs that Nagisa was still very much aroused and that signature mark on both their necks proved it.

"That would explain a lot." Karma admitted trying to fight the sleep off long enough to make sure Gakushu didn't hurt himself or Nagisa in a panic.

"Honestly I think you should be more worried about your dear father than what Nagisa could do to you." The red head mused sleepily trying to lighten the mood.

"Trust me I am. Death would be mercy compared to the amount of debt I'll be in to him. He wouldn't disown me. But he'd never let me forget this."

"Angel family relations are a mess."

"Like your anti-social existence is much better."

"News flash everyone hates demons particularly my kind. Isolation is a means to survive."

"Yet you fall back on your ingrained desire for interaction and fell for a snake."

"Could be worse." Karma chuckled a little. Glad Gakushu flashed a smile even for a moment as the shaking dulled and his breathing steadied.

They continued to talk until Gakushu fell asleep, then not long after so did Karma. It was only when Nagisa’s coils released their hold that the angel wiggled his way out and on unsteady wings, flew home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The importance of aftercare.

Two days after the ‘incident’ while Nagisa was still feeling miserable and withdrawn to which Karma had no idea how to coax the sad serpent out or help him, Gakushu had had a falling out with his father and in his own guilt about the incident, visited the duo.

He’d come with the intention to apologise for his actions, for his suggestion for intimacy as repayment, to both parties. He had been bitter yes, but given the circumstances in both Nagisa’s arousal and his debt, but Karma has forgiven him already. Nagisa on the other hand, wasn’t in the best of situations to be talking to anyone. Thus the duo ended up seated on the equivalent of the hollow’s front door step and just talked. 

While he hadn’t intended to, Gakushu had spilled the beans on his guilty conscious, he couldn’t even begin to hide the deep bite in his neck, nor the knowing smirk of how royally fucked he was that he was the submissive one in the sexual encounter. He was forced to accept a deal of his father’s silence in return for an even deeper debt with the older angel than he was already buried beneath.

Simply disowning Gakushu would be too easy. The Asano line demanded excellence and to surpass your predecessor completely. In fairness, Gakushu hated that life. His was intelligent enough to know there was nothing he could do in his extended lifespan that would come anywhere near close to beating his father. He could surpass his achievements, but he would never be out of his debt.

Karma chose not to tease. He knew that feeling of inferiority well and the mask to hide the pain and crippling self-doubt. Admittedly Gakushu did a much better job at hiding his emotions but perhaps that was simply because he didn’t have very many friends. It left a weird taste in his mouth to think they might actually be friends after all this. It wasn’t necessarily bad though.  
His attention came back when a small quiet voice spoke up from behind them.

“Please don’t cry, Gakushu.”

Nagisa must have overheard their conversation and in noticing the increasing distress as the floodgates opens and the words just poured from his lips, noticed the trembling flutter of healed wings and the stifled sniff as the tears trickled down his face.

He wanted to reach out and wipe those tear stained cheeks clear, but his hand stopped just short, fearful of how the other would react to his touch. Would it be of fear? Did Gakushu loathe him for what he did? Did Karma?

“Nagisa!” Karma called perhaps a bit too loudly, causing the smaller to recoil, huddling in on himself as Karma reached out to grab his arm.

“Please look at me.” The redhead continued in a slightly sadder tone as Nagisa stared hard at the ground. 

Gakushu had wiped away the tears and turned to face the serpent quivering in Karma’s grasp.

“I didn’t mean to dominate you like that.” His words were so quiet they may as well not have existed at all. Both males were quick to rebuttal his claim, offering apologises of their own for their foolishness and lack of understanding. Karma pulling him up from his small coil to hug him tightly against his body as Nagisa slowly reached up to return the hug. Hands balling against the fabric, his heart racing, and tears falling from his eyes at the flicker of relief to his guilty conscious. 

It wasn’t enough though. He wanted to do something for them, for Gakushu. Karma seemed to be on the same train of thought.

“You know what would make everything better?” He began, offering Gakushu a sly smirk as he turned the smaller male within his grasp to face the other. “A threesome.”

Gakushu choked on air, his feathers ruffling in a pathetic attempt to make himself look more fierce, about to shoot down the suggestion as Karma continued.

“Think about it, we both feel a bit down after Nagisa topped us so spectacularly. I missed out on getting to fuck him myself and you want to feel like you have some control in your life. It’s a perfect idea. What do you think Nagisa?”

Nagisa looked between red and blonde for a moment before nodding his approval. He’d taken Karma up on his offer for sex before throwing him down and fucking him, and Gakushu he’d not only thrown him down and fucked him, but disrupted what sounded like an already shaky relationship with his father. Both males were looking to regain a bit of their shattered pride, and if he was being honest, Nagisa much preferred to be on the receiving end of sex. Perhaps they would forgive him.

Gakushu simply sighed and mulled over the options before a teasing extra push and expectant look from Nagisa won him over. He’d already sinned in the eyes of his father, why not do it on his terms.  
They’d come to an agreement. Since Nagisa has very much dominated both winged males that this time they would get to dominate him. Ravish and tease him, keeping him just on the edge but never quite achieving release.

Now Karma stalked in a slow predatory circle around him admiring his handiwork before coming to crouch between his legs, tracing his fingertips down the front of his stomach before toying with the scales between his open legs, searching.

“It’s not quite done yet is it, Nagisa?” The demon practically purred into his ear, watching the way Nagisa swallowed and moaned quietly. Being tied up was comforting to the serpent. His coils naturally wrapped themselves around him in a means of protection so being tied like this felt no different so long as he was still in contact with the ground. But the way Karma’s face lit up before sliding to the ground and swiping his tongue up the length of his slit encasing his penis, it make him sing.

Face turning a deep red, Nagisa tried to shy away from the wet feeling between his legs as Karma continued to prod and lick at the area, trying to work the seal open and draw the length out.  
Gakushu couldn’t stop staring.

Slowly but surely Karma managed to slip is tongue, little by little, into the slit. Prodding Nagisa’s tip and licking the top gently with his tongue, collecting the small drops of precome as moans and mewls of desperation for more of that wet heat fell from Nagisa’s lips.

Perhaps unintentionally, Gakushu found his hand slipping beneath his robes and stroking himself, Karma must have done this before, he thought. Anxiety about this arrangement slowly starting to dissolve as Karma drew the organ out and secured it with Nagisa’s thinner tail and rope.

Inwardly Karma was thankful that actually managed to work, all things considered it was only a theory that arousal would harden the serpent enough for the organ to peek through the smaller scaled case. Regardless, he very much enjoyed seeing Nagisa like this. Guess it was time to have some fun.

He turned his head back towards the angel, smirking that he seemed to be enjoying the show too.

The bindings themselves were crisscrossing down his body securing him in place. Looped twice around his thighs and ankles. Hands bound behind his back, fingers bound gently so if they morphed the serpents wouldn’t wander. The smaller coil naturally coiled around his erection, but bound to his thighs to prevent them from loosening enough for him to release, or tighten too much he’d hurt himself. His primary coil had been slung up over Karma’s sleeping bar and secured so it wouldn’t unravel, leaving half a metre of length hanging free.

He was on his knees with not quite enough length in his tail to sit properly on the floor. A remote vibrator strapped to the end of his twitching tail, and one pressed against his prostate.  
Nagisa was used to his tails coiling around him so bondage was right up his alley. They hadn’t even done anything yet and he was already horrendously aroused. Heart racing in anticipation. He wanted to be dominated. 

“Enjoying?” Karma cooed only to receive a rather murderous glare from Gakushu.

“Well you could come and join.” He continued and with something akin to a bitter child returning to its mother’s side, the angel made his way over to the duo only to find himself standing there awkwardly not exactly knowing what to do.

While this may be his second sexual encounter, it was still an odd sensation to him to come to the realization or even the prospect that he could be in control without having to surpass his father, he could enjoy himself without it having to relate to his status. It was exciting and horrifying. Karma was a terrible influence. But he did want to indulge.

“Flick on the vibrator.” Karma said gesturing to the one on his tail and the angel looked at it in confusion. What was the point of that one? He thought reaching out towards the appendage trembling slightly against its bonds. Karma was surely pulling his leg with this. He thought cupping the tail gently before flicking his thumb over the switch turning it on.

The reaction was instantaneous. 

A long, lewd moan of Gakushu’s name falling from Nagisa’s lips as a bolt of pleasure ran the length of his tail and warmed his core. The blonde couldn’t help but stare at what seemed like such minimal stimulation was doing to the other. Karma chuckled again before removing himself from his seat between Nagisa’s thighs to gesture for the other to take his place.

Gakushu swallowed harshly, heartbeat rising, as he circled to the serpent’s front and sunk to his knees. With Nagisa at eyelevel he could feel the way his short pants caressed his face. Karma had shifted behind, reaching an arm around to gently tap the plastic casing of the second vibrator’s remote tucked snugly between rope and scales on his left thigh.

“This one too.”

He was a little more confident this time, looking up into Nagisa’s flushed face as he flicked the switch, drinking in the sight of his body straining against the bonds, body clenching around the egg shaped vibrator up his ass, and another almost desperate sort of moan gracing his ears as he bit his lip in a cute way. Gakushu suddenly felt a pang of envy towards the devil if this is what he got to play with.

Gakushu was too busy in his admiration to notice the way Nagisa twisted and clenched, fingers itching to move as the vibrator didn’t quite meet its target.

Karma’s face appears next to Nagisa’s, nibbling gently on his ear as a hand gently pushed his ass closer to the other, a knowing smile playing on his face.

“It’s not enough is it, Nagisa? It’s not touching where it feels best.”

The blue haired boy practically mewled and nodded.

“Perhaps I can help you out? Or would you like Gakushu to do it?” He cooed staring down expectantly. Fingers splayed across Nagisa’s ass, gently tugging his entrance open.

Nagisa too stared down pleadingly at the other. He wanted the stimulation so bad, it didn’t matter who gave it to him. 

But Gakushu panicked. Staring back into those gold and blue eyes he found himself averting his gaze. Entering Nagisa in any way was something he couldn’t bring himself to do at this point. This whole thing was still very new to him, he didn’t mind playing, but he respected Karma as he respected Nagisa. He didn’t want to get too close.

Karma was quick to notice and soon distracted Nagisa by slipping a finger in. Playfully prodding at the vibrating egg as his other hand swung around to point out sensitive spots littered across Nagisa’s body. A graze of nails here, a flick of a tongue here, a generous bite there, leaving Gakushu with an abundance of places to tease his partner without going too far.

As Gakushu settles into touching and kissing, Karma teased and pressed the vibrator against his prostate before sliding up to nibble and kiss his neck until Nagisa let out a sudden, sharp, kitten-like squeak from his lips.

Karma peered over Nagisa’s shoulder with widened eyes trying to determine what the other had done to drag out such a sweet sound.

Gakushu looked equally startled before a smirk spread across his face. Judging by Karma’s look even the demon hadn’t made Nagisa sing like that before. In that moment he felt superior.  
Gakushu had slipped his fingers behind the bonds and tail to tease the walls that earlier encased his dick, in doing so discovering the lining was sensitive to the lightest of touches. Karma hadn't experimented with the area since Nagisa’s coils were always present but now was a different story. Needless to say he was intrigued. Stopping his teasing to watch as the angel traced a finger around the ring, pressing gently at the base just below his balls as Nagisa squirmed with delight and frustration at the inability to release.

His unattended dick weeping and painfully hard, Nagisa pleaded and begged for Gakushu to touch him, to let him come. Both demon and angel were content to simply watch him crumble under the touch. 

Nagisa turned to Karma, eye’s pleading, body trembling from stimulation, hoping the red head would do something before he went insane.

Karma’s response was to tug on the cord to pull out the vibrator, Nagisa let out a stuttered sigh of relief. The relief was short lived, as Karma reached up with his wings, hooking the clawed ends over the bar either side of Nagisa’s coils, wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s frame as he pressed against the serpent’s entrance. 

Gakushu finally pulled back to watch as Karma slid inside, holding onto Nagisa tighter as he pushed himself off the ground, wrapping his powerful wings underneath his body in a makeshift seat. 

Shifting in place until Nagisa was comfortably seated on his dick before leaning back as if in a recliner, legs dangling just above the ground giving Gakushu a rather graphic view of where karma was buried inside but also the painfully hard erection between Nagisa’s thighs that begged to be touched.

Karma teased open a hole in the old upper scale layer of his chest to slip his fingers through and caress the sensitive scales beneath causing the smaller male to squirm delightfully, his weeping erection bobbing gently as the stationary dick inside of him refused to move.

Gakushu kneels in front of the duo, hands slipping snugly under his knees as he gently pushed Nagisa further back against Karmas body before giving his dick a gentle lick.

Nagisa threw his head back, hips bucking to get more of that hot tongue, pulling himself off Karma only to sink back down, penetrating himself again on the demon’s length making him whimper pitifully.

After his momentary surprise, Gakushu leaned back in experimentally giving his tip a gentle suck. It felt weird against his tongue but not unpleasant. If anything he hadn’t expected Nagisa to buck quite so enthusiastically into his mouth. Dick brushing against the angel’s teeth as he threw his head back moaning loudly. 

"Do-Don't stop. Please. Gakushu." Nagisa begged, thrusting his hips forward ever so slightly to minimize the way Karma's dick teased his still humming insides from the vibrator before.

Karma too watched on to see what the blonde would do. He figured Gakushu knee the theory behind various sexual shenanigans but never really had the chance to put it into practice. If he wasn't so concerned with helping Gakushu feel like he'd regained control over his life, perhaps he would have teased the angel about how shocked dear daddy would have been if he found his golden son sucking off another guy or practicing on a dildo. There'd be plenty of time to harass him for it later.

Instead his look was one of concern, making sure the other was still comfortable with this arrangement. But by the way Nagisa begged him to continue, it wasn't surprising he put his anxiety aside to take the length deeper into his mouth.

Again Nagisa mewled, pleased his erection was finally getting some much needed attention as he gently bucked into Gakushu’s hot mouth.

Gakushu soon set into a comfortable pace of bobbing his head and licking the shaft with his tongue, paying particular attention to poke and swipe the tip as he looked up to meet Nagisa’s pleasured filled gaze.

When karma was sure the other was ready he finally decided to join. Bucking his hips gently into Nagisa at first, meeting his thrusts half way to push in as Nagisa sank down. Delighting in the way Nagisa’s body trembled, the way his toes curled, the way he melted under their stimulation before deciding it was time to up the game.

Aided by his powerful wings, karma lowered himself until his feet were a hair from the ground, shooting a quick glance to Gakushu in warning, the other tightening his hold in Nagisa’s thighs, before lifting himself up with muscular wings to slam into Nagisa as he came down from his thrusts into Gakushu’s mouth.

Nagisa jerked his head back letting out a strangled cry as Karma continued the motion again, and again, and again. Plunging deeper and deeper with every thrust into Nagisa’s body setting a relentless pace to which the other could only call their names between broken cries as the angel took him deeper and the demon hit his prostate with each and every thrust.

Nagisa was on cloud nine, the pleasure so unbearably good it bordered on painful. He didn’t want it to end but at the same time he desperately wanted to come.

Karma removed his fingers from the sensitive scale pockets to shoo Gakushu’s hands away to spread Nagisa’s thighs and give the angel back use of his hands. As he continued his assault against Nagisa’s sweet spot he looked down as Gakushu with challenging eyes.

“Wanna see who can make him moan louder?”

Gakushu was not one to back down from a challenge and set his sights back on the sensitive flesh around his dick, hollowing his cheeks as he continued to suck Nagisa off.

Between the two, Nagisa’s moans and screams quickly morphed into high short gasps for air as his eyes screwed shut, body unable to do anything against the bonds but take it. Waves of pleasure wracking his body, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes, Karma was biting his neck, and Gakushu lapping up every drop from his tip, the overstimulation of his body was enough to almost male him pass out.

And he almost did in relief when Gakushu’s fingers finally worked to loosen the secured coil around his dick. He would have come there and then had Gakushu not clamped his hand around the organ, standing up on weak legs aching from kneeling, to press closer to the other. Hand encircling both their weeping dicks to stroke in time to Karma’s thrusts until they came with a relieved cry and whimper. Nagisa clamped down on the organ still pounding inside of him until Karma too came.

Nagisa was exhausted, his body humming in the afterglow of orgasm, slumping against Karma’s body trying to regain his breath. 

“Help me untie these.” Karma said hoarsely gesturing to the various knots of Nagisa’s bonds before reaching up to flick off and unhooks the vibrator that had still been buzzing away at the sensitive tip of his tail.

Nagisa let out a small whimper as his limbs slowly regained mobility. Not that he had enough energy to do so. Shifting enough to let the two males untangle his binds, Nagisa simply curled up in Karma’s lap, exhausted but content.

“No falling asleep yet.” Karma teased carefully lifting the other and handing him to Gakushu who looked on in slight but accepted it anyway. Letting himself down from the bar, Karma picked up a large blanket from Nagisa’s pillow pile to bundle the snake in a blanket burrito.

“There’s a hot spring not too far from here.” He explained flicking the end of the blanket over Nagisa’s eyes before walking them to the door. 

“Nagisa doesn’t like flying.” Gakushu nodded finally understanding what the blanket was for and followed the demon out into the setting sun.

*******

Ruffling his feathers in the way birds do and just enjoying the warmth spreading through his body. What Gakushu hadn't counted on when the trio had gone down to the hot springs to relax and unwind, was the curious looks from the others as it dawned on him not all creatures had this habit. 

His face turned red as he sunk beneath the water to eye level. It was the first time karma had ever seen him embarrassed.

“You tease and suck off a snake demon, even have a threesome, and this is what you get embarrassed about?” Karma bit his lip trying not to laugh until Nagisa splashed water in his face stealing his attention again.

Nagisa loved the feeling of water against his body. The feeling of weightlessness, the way his hair fanned on the surface, he could quite happily stay in the water forever. It felt even better against his recently shed skin courtesy of the winged duo before slipping into the water.

Karma dipped the cloth back into the water before returning to his previous task of washing Nagisa’s body. While Nagisa was already thoroughly cleaned, he very much enjoyed the gentle caress of the cloth against his fresh scales that despite their sensitivity on land, were nothing more than a pleasant tingling feeling that threatened to lull him to sleep. 

Unlike the other two, Karma preferred to sit on the edge of the spring, only his legs dipped into the warm embrace. It made his wings too heavy and compared to feathered wings. His large leathery ones took significantly longer to try after being soaked. 

Before giving in to the allure of sleep, Nagisa tugged at the redhead’s arm before gesturing towards Gakushu. Karma turned his body before gently pushing him across the water. Swinging his tail a couple strokes, Nagisa’s head soon made contact with the other’s chest. Slipping his arms around his waist and interlocking his fingers, Nagisa looked up to meet his curious gaze.

“I want to ask for forgiveness.”

Gakushu’s eyebrows knitted together and on the opposite side of the spring, Karma watched with concern. Not so much for Gakushu’s response, but more for the fact that entire time, the serpent had still been worried that his actions had been unforgiveable.

Nagisa went to open his mouth again before closing it, feeling that any explanation may be written off as an excuse. His tail coiled around a particularly large rock on the waterbed, slowly inching him further and further down. His heart was racing, emotions were a mess, and he felt as if he might cry.

Gakushu sighed looped his hands under Nagisa’s head to prevent him submerging.

“Nagisa I was foolish and shouldn’t have treated you,” He side glanced Karma for a moment, voice dropping to a whisper. “and Karma, as beneath me. I don’t hold any grudge against you.”

The wash of relief was enormous, the tears flowing freely against his will as he smiled with the goofiest grin. Gakushu’s hands pulled away quick to hide a blush which resulted in Nagisa slipping underwater at the sudden loss of support.

Resurfacing to cough the water he’d accidentally swallowed, Gakushu was quick to apologise as Karma rounded the end of the spring to join them without actually jumping in unless Nagisa needed it.  
Gakushu took it as a sign to leave despite the blue haired boy’s protests. Shaking the water and swiftly grooming his brilliant feathers as Karma of all people, grabbed his hand.

“You know, Gakushu. You can come back. With forewarning of course, Nagisa and I might be having ‘kinky captive sex’.” Karma teases and Nagisa instinctively punched him in the shoulder causing him to release his grip as the serpent hid his face in embarrassment.

Karma chuckled rubbing the bruising shoulder before meeting the blonde’s gaze with a more serious tone once more. 

“Your family and their affairs can’t tie you down forever. We’re a band of misfits here you’re more than welcome to join.” He says carefully, the implication that the angel would still have a place to call home, people to call family, if he ever decided to leave disarmed him even more than Nagisa’s adorable face moments before. Had it come from Nagisa he would have accepted it as kindness, but from Karma... it was strange how real it felt seeing how deep rooted his attachment to Nagisa had become. Karma had changed, for the better, he thought.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He said with a genuine smile and a barely audible thank you before flying off into the night.

Nagisa glided across to Karma, reaching up like a small child wanting to be lifted to signal he was ready to go home and sleep as he spoke.

“Do you think Gakushu will ever leave?”

Karma simply hummed in thought, that kinda false sort that gave away he’d been thinking about it for longer than he let on.

“Maybe, Gakushu does his own thing. But even if he does leave.” He started accepting Nagisa’s request to be lifted, dried, and bound in a blanket for the flight back so he didn’t have to see the ground. “You’re still mine.” The redhead chuckled, teasingly kissing Nagisa’s cheek and nipping at his ear before covering his eyes, spreading his powerful wings, and flying them home to rest.

Even if it wasn’t permanent. Gakushu would come back. 

Nagisa had a way of drawing people together and bringing out the best in them.

Karma knew that all too well, and he loved Nagisa for it.

**Author's Note:**

> @spacedragonarmada.tumblr


End file.
